1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of objects in pulsed magnetic fields, primarily for redistributing the stresses in the object to improve the operating characteristics and useful life of such object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various devices have been used for magnetizing and demagnetizing objects. For example, British Pat. No. 2,047,005 shows such a device, but does not teach pulsing the magnetic field, as needed in relieving stress in the object. In particular, this British patent does not teach the use of a period of substantially no magnetic field provided by a mechanical drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,850 illustrates a type of magnetic treatment aparatus as well.